


I Lost You Once

by Squoosestiel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Angst, During Canon, Galra Keith, M/M, Pre-Canon, Reincarnation AU, also human lance, i didnt edit this other than bare minimum so feel free to rag on me for grammar or spelling, i would apologize but im not really sorry, im gonna do a full in depth edit once its finished, itll make sense trust me, just tell me if i should edit something to make it more clear, or if something doesnt make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squoosestiel/pseuds/Squoosestiel
Summary: The princess, soon to be queen, of Altea, her younger brother, and the son of a Galra soldier. The world didn't seem to exist when the three of them were together, it was just the three of them. Nothing seemed to matter. Maybe that's where they went wrong.





	I Lost You Once

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like rereading this to edit it so if something doesn't make sense or something appears like it should be italic or whatever feel free to tell and ill edit it. I'm just really lazy and didn't feel like proofreading so all I did was a spell check

It was the middle of the night, and Lance, Keith, and Allura were sitting on a wall, watching over everything. They did this often, sneaking out to sit and look at the lights of the city. Keith had his head in Lance's lap and Lance was running his hands through the long purple fur on his head and ears. Keith was half asleep and purring, but Lance didn't really notice. He was too busy noticing how the lights never seemed to dim, no matter how late it got. It was only when Allura almost fell off the wall after nodding off that they decided to head back.

Lance tried to wake up Keith, but he was dead asleep, so Lance just maneuvered his way to be able to pick up Keith and be able to carry him back to the castle. 

***

It's funny how things can change so rapidly. Last night the three of them were laughing without a care in the world together, and today they got possibly the worst news they had heard.

"Keith can no longer stay here." King Alfor's face was stern and emotionless. Allura immediately jumped to her friend's defense.

"Father! That's... Why?!? Why can't he stay here? We've all three been friends for years it isn't as though we just met him yesterday!" Allura tried to stay as calm as possible, but there was still anger lacing her voice.

"Relationships between us and the galra are not in the best of conditions right now. I don't want to make it worse by having the son of a high-ranking officer here almost everyday. I'm sorry but I can't risk something happening to him and me being blamed for it." Alfor's face was still as cold as a rock, not showing any emotions. Lance's eyes started to well up with tears of indescribable rage. He felt like screaming but thought better of it, knowing that it would just make the situation worse. Instead, he clenched his fists so hard he nearly broke the skin, and looked down to the ground, not wanting anyone to see the tears spill over. Without a word, he turned and left, leaving Keith under the scrutinizing gaze of the king. 

When he was younger, he may have curled into himself, tried to make himself smaller and less of a target, but now there was a surge of adrenaline and a need to stand up for himself.

"You're being irrational! Just because you're having trouble with my people you want to make it so that I can't be friends with someone who has been my only friend for six years?!? Nothing is going to happen by me being friends with Lance and Allura. No one is going to blame you if I get a scraped knee or fall and sprain my wrist. Me being here isn't going to make your relationship with the galra any worse than it already is. You let my planet be destroyed. I'm pretty sure all of this is your fault. Grow a set and own it! You did this! This is your fault and if you just own up to it maybe thing will get better but you can't just sit in your throne acting all high and mighty!" 

Keith didn't even wait to hear what Alfor's response was, he walked out with his chin up and his fists clenched. Almost as soon as he got out of the room the adrenaline wore off and tears started pooling in his eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. He didn't care about that, the only thing on his mind was to go find Lance before he did something stupid.

***

After several minutes searching for him, he finds Lance in the labyrinth, crying. Well, he doesn't find him, he hears him. It takes him almost five minutes to navigate his way to Lance, five minutes longer than he would have liked. 

When he got to Lance, he took not time sitting next to him and wrapping his arms around him. Lance stiffened for a moment, surprised at the sudden human contact, but he quickly leaned into the embrace when he realized it was Keith. They sat like that for almost twenty minutes, just enjoying each other's presence and the quiet of the castle grounds.

Lance cried into Keith's shoulder, his hands gripping the fabric of Keith's shirt in both hands. 

"It's not fair. You haven't done anything. You wouldn't try to hurt any of us. Why is he trying to kick you out?" Lance said in between sobs. Keith rubbed his hands up and down Lance's back to calm him.

"I know. But he has his reasons." Keith responded. Feeling lance tense after that he quickly added, "Doesn't mean we have to listen though" 

Lance relaxed and his sobs subsided, only tears gently streaming down his face. He felt content here in his best friend's arms, and cherished the moment, knowing he might not have this ever again. 

***

Lance fell asleep in Keith's arms, and Keith carried him back up to the castle. When he walked past the main room he heard Allura and Alfor still bickering. He paid no mind to it and continued walking to Lance's room. Just as he passed, Allira stormed out of the room. Hearing her footsteps, he turned around and, as best as he could with his best friend in his arms, signaled for Allura to be quiet. Upon seeing her brother asleep in Keith's arms, her face softened and she smiled. She walked over to Keith and started walking alongside Keith to Lance's room in comfortable silence. 

***

The day had started out so perfect. Keith, Lance, and Allura were laying in a field of juniberrys, enjoying the sweet scent and the gentle breeze of the Altean spring, just enjoying being with each other. It was so serene that Keith almost fell asleep. He would have if there weren't suddenly alarms blasting and heavy artillery fire raining down on them. 

They immediately bolted upright, and upon realizing what was happening, stood up and ran to the castle. Or tried to anyway. With all the fire raining down on the castle and surrounding landscape it was hard to run in a straight line. They abandoned holding onto each other approximately 10 seconds into running when they all almost fell after they had to quickly dodge a flaming projectile. 

They were running away from the fire as best as they could but they weren't getting any closer to the castle. They knew they had to keep running but they were quickly losing stamina, so rather than pointlessly run towards the castle, they ran away from it and to where the artillery wasn't so strong. They finally made it to a cave and sat down, trying to catch their breaths and process what just happened. Galra.

The Alteans and the galra were at war. None of them expected things to escalate this quickly. It was just yesterday that Alfor warned them about things not being great between them, and now the galra were shooting at the castle, and Allura, Keith, and Lance were unable to get anywhere near the castle. The only thing they could do is wait for the firing to stop, or at least calm enough for them to be able to get back to the castle.

***

By nightfall the sounds of the battle had quieted and Keith volunteered to be the one to check that the coast was clear before they went back. The fire fight looked as though it had stopped and it was safe to head up to the castle. Keith signaled to them and they all started to cautiously make their way to the castle, the darkness being their cover from anyone on the ground who might try and attack them.

***

They made it up to the castle without any incident, but when they got to the castle they encountered a problem. The particle barrier. Allura went up and tried knocking on it. Nothing. There was a games fighter ship. They all three started frantically banging on the barrier, hoping someone inside would see them. 

After a few minutes of them banging on the barrier, it was finally collapsed just long enough to let them back in. One of the guards told them that king Alfor was waiting for them.

***

"So, at first he didn't want you here and now he doesn't want literally any of is to leave?" Lance threw his hands in the air, "What the actual quiznak?! Make up your mind!" Keith laughed.

"I think he doesn't want any of us to leave because he doesn't want to take down the particle barrier whenever we need to get in or out." Keith said, a smile tugging on his lips. He nearly fell off the bed with laughter when Lance flopped face first onto the bed, just narrowly missing him. Keith started laughing, causing Lance to laugh as well. Soon, they were both on the floor with tears streaming down their faces, gasping for air with pain in their chests, for no real reason at all. Maybe there was some light in this dark, dark war.


End file.
